


Cynics, Mules, and Thunderstorms

by starr_falling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo complains, Heero is sardonic, and there are no actual cynics, mules, <i>or</i> thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynics, Mules, and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this week's Wacky-even-for-Missouri Weather

"It's snowing."

"Yes it is."

"But it was like 70° yesterday."

"Yes it was."

"And now it's snowing!"

"Yes it is."

"Heero~!"

"Duo."

"...why did we move here again?"

"You said something about cynics, mules, and thunderstorms."

"Oh, yeah. And there's pretty trees."

"Yes, and there's pretty trees."

"Gah! What is up with this crazy weather anyway?"

"Well, being in the center of a landmass..."

"Argh! No! No lecture mode. It's not allowed!"

"...since when?"

"Since now! Since ever!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'm sure the weather will change again soon, so you won't have to put up with the snow for long."

"Yeah. Some author guy said that, right? Said if you don't like it, wait a nano, it'll change."

"...I don't think they had nanoseconds back then."

"Gah! Paraphrasing!"

"Hmmm."

"...stupid snow..."

"Well, at least it rained earlier."

"Yeah, but it was all calm and not at all thundery."

"...thundery?"

"..."

"..."

"Ow."

"You totally deserved that."

"..."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Hmmm."

"Mmhm."

"That's not where you hit me."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to the Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and Sunrise.


End file.
